Infinity (A CraftBattleCanadian OneShot)
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: Some infinities are bigger than other infinities. BajanCanadianxCraftBattleDuty


**I saw the Fault in Our Stars in theaters very recently and it gave me inspiration to write this little one-shot. I know there is one Youtuber in particular who rarely gets the spotlight in fanfictions. You'll see his story. I hope you enjoy the _Infinity _you spend while reading this. See what I did there? **

**Okay? Okay.**

**Let the story begin.**

It was one year after he left New Jersey for Montreal. He always loved another during our short infinity together, and I doubted that fact. He pushed me away when Jerome came. He always said to be myself and to not let anyone get in the way of following your dreams. Well, he was my dream, and he crushed it in the palm of his hand. Although he might have not known, this certain Canadian helped me see the true beauty in life.

When my parents decided to throw me out of the house at seventeen and send me off to America to study, Mitch gave the impression of being the only one who cared about me. Everyone else either neglected my existence or disrespect my origin and bullied me endlessly.

I decided to return back to our old high school and reminisce about the memories. Ever since graduation, I hadn't dared to think about him. I needed to face the reality of getting over it.

As I strolled the halls of the now unpopulated campus, memories flowed back into my mind. I was only the shy foreign student with the weird accent. What would I mean to the popular jock? He was the kid with that other accent who may have not been all that straight, and took interest in my life and everything about it.

I credit all of my quotes to the famous novel by John Green. The one that shows passion and determination, every quality I wish I had. There was him, the perfectionist, the one who stood up for his beliefs. The man with only one fear. And then there was me: the boy who was too afraid to confess his love for a man who would never love him back. I was the grenade waiting to explode and ruin everything around it.

* * *

_A bell rang. Even though I was late to my first American high-school class, I hoped that the teacher wouldn't place the offense in my record. Instead, I found the room number and silently opened the door. The teacher, a scrawny man in his mid-40's detected my presence and announced my arrival. I jumped back in shock. "Class, this is a new student from Australia. Make sure to introduce yourself and make him apart of our lovely community."_

_Not one single peep emerged from any of the students sitting in the class._

_Only one young man alerted his attention to the front of the room. Wispy brown hair upon his head, elegant brown eyes, lips curved up into a smile, his eyebrows showed an intelligent sense of enthusiasm._

_The teacher twisted his head in my direction and pointed a bony finger near the fellow I caught my eye on earlier. "Why don't you sit near Mitchell Hughes? He's very bright and will help you understand the material."_

_"Alright," I careened through the chairs and students paying no attention to my struggles. With no second thought, the tip of my foot landed against an object, sending me flying forward. And into the arms of Mitchell Hughes._

_"Okay back there?" The teacher noticed us, curious of our suspicious behavior. With no words to say, I stepped back from Mitchell's arms, and slumped into the seat next to him._

_"I'm okay," I mumbled._

_"Are you sure you're okay?" Mitchell leaned over closer to my seat and lowered his voice to make sure the teacher hadn't heard. Hearing his voice for the first time reminded me of my first orchestral concert back home. Beautiful melodies and harmonies seconds apart, sweeping the listeners off their feet and into a sense of infinity and faith._

_"Yeah… yeah," I stuttered, allowing my hand to search near my feet and find the zipper to my backpack. My fingers hauled a large binder from the bag and gently laid it on top of my new desk._

_"I'm Mitchell, but you can call me Mitch for short. My friends call me that."_

_I paused and glared towards my classmate. "Am I now considered your friend since you're letting me call you Mitch?"_

_Mitchell kept his voice lowered although it seemed he didn't care much for his scholarly surroundings. "Exactly. I believe we shall be great friends by the time you begin calling me Mitch."_

_"What happens during the time _before_ I start?"_

_He lifted his shoulders and drooped them down moments later. "You call me Mitchell and nothing special happens. But when the name Mitch comes into play…" He smirked as he concluded, "I swear we'll change for the better."_

* * *

_I laid my back on the wall of the school hallway, my bottom on the dirty marble flooring. A black backpack sat at my side. My eyes speeded across the words of The Fault in Our Stars_,_ an American modern-day classic. John Green's description of the love between the gorgeous Hazel Grace and her bo Augustus Waters always brought tears to my eyes. Although I was stuck in the middle of the novel, I had read the book over six times since moving to New Jersey, and that would've been my seventh._

_"Hey!" he cried out. His voice snapped me back into reality and the fact that I still was in school._

_I perked up from reading when I spotted him stumbling through the hall, seconds from dropping several large textbooks. I couldn't help but laugh. He rolled his eyes as his red shoes walked closer to me. Each step seemed a moment closer to being alone with him._

_"Hey Mitch," I smiled. Mitch settled his textbooks on the floor and scooted next to my side, glancing over my shoulder to get a glimpse at the book._

_"What are you reading?" he questioned, his brown eyes gleaming._

_"__The Fault in Our Stars__," I replied, placing a notecard where I left off, and closing the book. I showed him the cover, "It's brilliant. You should read it."_

_"Seems interesting. I'll get to it eventually."_

_"You really should." I barely opened the book to the correct page._

_"Oh look who it is!" A chill crept down my spine. A group of teenage boys I regretted getting into business with waltzed down the hall. The group, led by witty Robert and his co-leader, the sly Preston, met their gaze upon Mitch and I, and hurried to our spots. Their posse of teen boys travelled behind, each with their own tough personalities._

_"Ha!" Preston wailed, a grin spreading on his wide lips, pearly white teeth showing, "It's little Lachie Dochie! The Aussie transfer!"_

_"Preston, don't do this," Mitch groaned. He had enough with them constantly teasing me about being Australian._

_"Well, Mitchell," Robert growled, standing face to face with Mitch, who was approximately the same height. "I believe you have a football practice to get to. You should stop helping the poor unfortunate soul who doesn't know any better and focus on things that will help your future."_

_"How dare you call him that!" Mitch cried. Every head in the hallway turned towards the argument, including mine. Since then my eyes had been glued to the comforting words of the novel. "How dare you call him those names!"_

_"We can do whatever we want!" Vik, another member of the group, and another transfer from England, called out. "Little Lachie is a loser!"_

_"His name is Lachlan!"_

_Robert ceased to speak, and seized Mitch's shoulder, shoving my friend into the wall. I gasped as Vik and a fourth member, Kenny, rose me onto my feet and held me. Robert went in for the assault, slamming his iron fists into Mitch's face._

_"No!" I sought to rip my arms from Vik and Kenny, but they resisted. Salty tears flowed down my cheeks as Mitch's bruises counted up, and no adult was in sight. I couldn't do anything but wait._

_Robert, Preston, Vik, Kenny, and their crew ultimately left Mitch and I on the floor of the hallway, alone and weakened._

_"Mitch…" I whispered._

_"Yeah?" Mitch inquired, his left eye squinting from the dark blue circle surrounding it. I winced as I pulled out a tissue from my backpack, which fortunately Robert's gang hadn't touched, and tapped the sphere around Mitch's eye. I also touched up on Mitch's nose, which Robert broke during the quarrel. He smiled whenever I poked a sore part of his face._

_"Thank you for helping me," I told the boy with the bloody nose._

_"Anything to help someone special. You don't deserve to be treated like that. I see the potential in you. Lachlan, you will go places, if you do or don't have me by your side."_

* * *

_Mitch invited me over to his house several weeks before the end of school. He sat me down on his bed._

_"I have a dilemma," he reported, "Prom."_

_I retorted by saying, "Wait, why is it a problem? I thought you were going with Ashley Marie." Ashley Marie was the head cheerleader and obsessed with Mitch's look and talent._

_Mitch bit his lip and shrugged. "I'm not… very interested in her."_

_I gawked. "But everyone in school knows you two go well together."_

_He shook his head. "I'd prefer if they know the truth about me instead of saying things that might affect the events to come."_

_My head titled to the side. "Such as?"_

_"My prom date." Mitch smiled. He stuffed his hand into his pocket, retrieving a small red rose and a card. Mitch placed those items in my hand._

_"What is this?" As I examined the card further, I spotted my name written in giant bold letters, with the words "Will You Go To Prom With Me? -Mitch" handwritten under it. "Are you asking me to prom?"_

_Mitch smirked and nodded. "I want to make a point. The school should allow people like us to stand out from the crowd. To make a difference. To ride a roller coaster that only goes up."_

_"You read the book," I chuckled to myself._

_Mitch overheard my comment and snickered himself. "Of course. I told you I would. What made you believe that I wouldn't?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Is it that you don't trust me?"_

_"Of course I trust you. And I trust the things that you're doing."_

* * *

_The day of my high school graduation. The day where everything I believed in went south._

_The ceremony turned out fine, with Mitch shooting confident glances at me every so often. I clapped loudly when he received his diploma and vice versa._

_The students all gathered around each other after the ceremony and took pictures and laughed about their memories. Meanwhile, I strode around the auditorium, picturing a life that I might have known._

_"Hey," he shouted. I turned around to find Mitch pulling another young man nearby my spot._

_"Hey Mitch." I tried to maintain that same friendly smile, but I couldn't help but wonder who he had brought with him._

_"This is Jerome," Mitch pointed to the boy with the large nose and spiky brown hair standing at his right._

_"Hi," I muttered under my breath, attempting my best to keep on a smile._

_"Hey there!" Jerome brightened up, occasionally looking to Mitch. There was a long pause before Jerome continued. "Are you gonna tell your friend or should I?"_

_Mitch shook his head, a small smile appearing. He looked at Jerome and I knew something was wrong."No… I'll do it."_

_"So, what is it?" I queried, ending the short silence._

_"Jerome and I are dating now. It's official." Mitch held tightly onto his boyfriend's hand. My heart dropped and shattered into a billion pieces. I had been so foolish to believe such a dream would ever happen!_

_Both men stared into each other's eyes and I couldn't help but feel a touch of jealousy. "Oh… congratulations."_

_"We're moving to Montreal for college," Mitch exclaimed, "Jerome and I are getting degrees in video game engineering and a university there has a really good program for that subject."_

_"Oh…" I repeated, "Congratulations."_

_"So that means this will probably be our last time seeing each other."_

_I sighed, accepting Mitch's fate with Jerome. "You can come back if you need me. For anything. I'll give you my phone number…"_

_As I hauled my cell phone out of my suit pocket, Jerome tugged on Mitch's jacket, most likely a sign to leave. Oh boy was I right._

_"Lachlan, I'm sorry. The flight takes off in two hours, unless it's delayed, which isn't likely considering the weather."_

_"Going so soon? Today is graduation. Are you not even staying for the party?" I questioned._

_"Jerome and I are gonna send the summer visiting different locations in Canada before settling down for college. We're flying as soon as possible."_

_I glanced down at my feet, hoping to ignore Mitch's romantic glances towards Jerome. "I hope you're happy. I really do."_

_And with that, Mitch was gone. Forever._

* * *

I ended up at the entrance of the campus with the same feeling as before. It was pain. Not that same pain from a bully punching your face. But an emotional pain. The pain that a piece of your soul has been broken off and now flies away to a new life. This is my new life. No matter how sudden or sad it seems, life goes on, and it is something I must live with.

The love of Hazel Grace and Gus may have lasted through death, but the destiny of Mitch and I was to be abruptly stopped.

"Some infinities are bigger than other infinities." - John Green


End file.
